emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8318 (21st November 2018)
Leyla saves the day when the con almost becomes a flop, whilst Nicola throws Robert under the bus to earn Graham's trust. Plot Aaron tells Robert that he was disappointed that Seb seemed to have forgotten him and become very attached to Ross. He also tells Robert he's been slightly put off the idea of surrogacy because of the costs. Robert tells him he can raise the money and Aaron is suspicious when Robert refuses to tell him how. Leyla is annoyed when Clive and Frank reveal she has no actual role in the con. Tracy helps Vanessa unpack the recipe box and jokes about the shape of the vegetables. Tracy is stuck with ideas for a business but gets thinking when she sees the cost of the recipe box. Nicola and Robert prepare to trick Graham. Chas gets uncomfortable when Paddy suggests the angel at the top of the Christmas tree could represent Grace. Eleanor is unimpressed with Clive's tactic trying to sell her a painting. They're both unaware Leyla is watching them. Robert and Nicola find a drunk Graham passed out. Tracy tries to convince Brenda to allow her to run a pizza bar at the café. Tracy convinces Brenda to give her a trial run for one night. Graham signs the contract giving Robert back his share of the business but Nicola stops at tells Graham what he's doing. Graham is absolutely fuming and threatens Robert. Robert is annoyed with Nicola. Leyla saves Clive from losing Eleanor by faking a huge interest in the painting and when Leyla wants to "outbid" Eleanor, Eleanor points out that she gets first refusal and offers £120,000 for the painting. Clive is panicked when Eleanor says Peter Chastain, the "painter", will have to turn up to the meeting on Monday too. Marlon convinces Paddy to get himself and Chas dinner and close off the backroom so they can have a nice night in. Nicola helps Graham and cleans up. Nicola tells Graham he stopped Robert getting a share as he would eventually screw Jimmy over too. Nicola tells Graham she is now his executive assistant and Graham gives her the job. Rodney tries to help Tracy with her pizza bar but sabotages her order. Nicola barges into Mill Cottage and tells Robert he's fired. Frank is annoyed to find Clive and Leyla drunk, when returning hours later. Aaron is furious with Nicola and orders her to leave, but is confused when Robert is “over the moon” that Nicola is the Waterhouse International executive assistant. Aaron doesn't like the idea of Robert and Nicola taking the Tates for everything they've got. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *Clive - Tom Chambers *Eleanor - Charlotte Beckett Locations *Mill Cottage - Driveway *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and kitchen *The Grange - Guest bedroom *Tug Ghyll - Kitchen/living room *Victoria Cottage - Kitchen/living room *Unknown restaurant - Interior *Home Farm - Entranceway, kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes